Mobile and stationary client devices often include two or more messaging capabilities such as voice, email, short message service (SMS), multimedia message service (MMS), instant messaging (IM), and the like. Some messaging systems, such as email systems and voice mail, include an automatic reply that a user can set, such as an “out of office” reply. Analogously, some IM systems include an automatic reply, indicating whether another user is currently online or otherwise available to communicate. Typically, such automatic replies must be set separately for each messaging capability. Also, one messaging capability is usually used at a time, even if multiple conversations are capable through a single messaging capability. Accordingly, separate interfaces for accessing and using messaging capabilities are generally provided, rather than in an integrated interface. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.